The Seven Keys: The First Key
by HKH4
Summary: Mitrial Jones, a 15 year old high schooler, has been haunted all his life, followed by an entity name Adlian. All he wants is to live a normal, peaceful life, but apon meeting Miranda Tesla, he learns that he just cant do that.


**THE FIRST KEY: PSYCHO' BLADE**

...Through the grace of God i have discovered the Seven Keys. Seven people, each with an Angel by there side. As long as the Seven walk Gods green earth, the world is in balance, growth and prosperity for all happens. but when one of the Seven is lost before there proper time, chaos reins. War, plague, and destruction return. These Keys are the balance of the universe, and the most important of all Humanity...However, the day the Seven meet is to be a dreaded day...

-_**Entry from Father Lucas's journal, 1809 to 1876.**_

The late bell range as the boy dashed down the hall, breathing hard. He was lost, his first day in this giant building. He looked at the numbers of the class room doors, searching for the unholy number he was looking for, 666. He saw the number, and quickly walked in, and to his surprised, the whole class looked at him. the teacher, Ms. Hardson, spoke "I believe you are the new student?" She looked at her sheet " Mitrial Jones?" He looked at her sheepishly, nodding. " I-I go by Mit ma'am" She nodded slightly, smiling. "Well welcome to biology Mit, i hope you enjoy. now please take a seat." He looked around, and saw the only seat was by a girl with oddly white hair, and wearing a sun dress. he slowly and quietly walked to sit beside her, the chair making a slight grinding noise as he pulled in to the table. Ms. Hardson went over her list, calling each individual persons name "Miranda Tesla?" the girl siting besides Mit yelled "Here!" and stood slightly, before settling back down and smiling. "so your a new kid...at high school? don't see that often!" Miranda said, looking at Mit. Mit's response was a mumbled yeah, and the white haired girl decided he just wasn't the talkative type, and sat quietly, listing to the lesson.

Mit watched the teacher, and jotted down notes as she went, talking about the evolution theory, then the whispers started a bit, pestering him, and he whispered himself "Not now Adlian.." but the whispers only got more determined, and he saw a cup fly off one of the unused tables in the room. He looked around, praying no one else had seen the cup as he mumbled "Not in public! Your the reason this is the forth school this year..." The whispers suddenly stopped, as if Adlian got the point, but Mit knew she was planing to do something. he watched the air, seeing the slight glow in the air that no one else could. he watched as it got close to the smart board, and suddenly the board flickered, then sparked and died. Ms. Hardson jumped back from the board, yelping in surprise as the sparks flew. Ms. Hardson slowly reached toward the Smart board, tapping it a little. "Brand new...must be defective. sorry kids, it appears that the slideshows at a temporary stop...open your books to page 236 and read the chapter... i'll call maintenance... " Mit stood up. "May I go to to bathroom ma'am?" she said yes, and Mit quickly walked out the room, unaware of the White haired girl watching him, an amused look on her face.

Mit walked into the largest stall in the in the bathroom, locking the door. before putting his back on the wall. "What exactly are you playing at Adlian?! I told you to be good and quiet! You have been neither!" the whispers struck loudly "What do you mean, somethings off with that girl? Shes perfectly normal! Somethings off with you, Adlian. you haven't been acting the same since we got here.." the whispers grew a bit before quieting down a bit. "look...i know your uneasy Adlian, so am I, but for the sake of mom...we got to make this work. She needs a break... she cant handle another move and i don't think i can either..." the whispers stopped for a minute, then slightly vocalized. " I know your sorry...thank you. ill keep an eye on that girl if it makes you feel better...now i have to get back to class.."

The rest of the class went by without incident, and at the end of it the lunch bell range, and Mit walked among the crowd of teenagers on his way to the cafeteria. He could sense Adlian's excitement, she loved crowds for some reason and this school was particularly large, and it surprised Mit that it could somehow cram all the children into the lunchroom at the same time...till he entered it. the room was huge, the size of if not bigger than a college cafeteria. two floors existed, the and it looked like there were several restaurant, even official big company's. "Hey! if your new, come get your card!" Mit looked around, finding the source of the voice to be a boy sitting at a small table. Mit hesitantly walked over, and the boy handed him a card, that looked very similar to a credit card. "W...whats this?" Mit asked. "its a school credit card, of course! its prepaid, so don't worry about over spending. Every new student gets a hundred dollars to spend, which...goes surprising fast. all the machines around campus accept them, so you can always get somthin. and if you do run out of money, and don't refill it, you can always go over to the basic lunch section." he pointed to a grey looking counter, which looked like what you would normally see at a school." Theirs no shame in doing it. its actual rather smart to do, you can save your money." Mit nodded "Thanks..." and started to walk away, looking around, before going over to the basic lunch line and grabbing a sack.

He then walked upstairs, looking around. the whole entire second floor walls were window, with the occasional support beam. Mit looked for a lonely table, finding a small circular table with no one at it. he sat down and started to look into his bag, finding the contents to be a BBQ chicken sandvich, an apple, and a small bag of chips. When he looked back up from his bag, he jumped back, yelling in surprise. The white haired girl, Miranda was sitting right in front of him, giving him a curious look."What the hell are you doing creeping up on me like that?" Mit said as he sat back up, looking around to find a few people staring, looking away when he caught there eye. Miranda looked at him inquiringly, and said "what do you mean, creeping up? i simply sat here when you weren't watching." the light above the girl flickered before dying. She looked at it, and then seemed to be staring at the air, and then Mit realized that she was staring at Adlian. "You are quiet the interesting person, Mitrial Jones..." Miranda said before looking at at Mit, and grinning. Mit's heart stopped cold. She could see Adlian. before Mit could say anything, Miranda's chair went flying back, slamming into a wall, and Miranda looked like a deer in headlights, completely shocked. "A...natural born entity? And an aggressive one too...that means... your a KEY!" the girl jumped up, clearly excited "Your a Key! Your a Key! I got to tell mom! she's been looking for a Key!" She pulled out her phone, but before she could dial anything, it went flying against the window, shattering and leaving a spiderweb pattern in glass. "Or maybe not..." Mit looked around to see the whole second floor staring, gone quiet. Mit cursed quickly before getting up and dashing down the stairs, as Miranda called for him to wait he ran out one of the lower floor doors and into the outside dinning area, getting blasted by the early winter air. he started to run down the side of the cafeteria, hearing the doors open only a few seconds later "WAAAAAAAIT!" Miranda called, giving chase. Mit quickly turned around, watching her, afraid of her.

"Go...AWAY!" He yelled as he waived his waved his arm at her, and a giant, blistering wave of energy glowing a purplish blue went flying, destroying everything in its wake, and tearing the pavement from the ground. Miranda swiftly jumped out of the way of the roaring blade, getting hit by derbies, she covered her face to protect her eyes. when the roaring stopped, she moved her hands, and looked around, and saw a giant, gapping hole in the side of the lunchroom at the end of the destructive trail from the blade. she looked around searching for the boy who went by Mit.

He was gone, disappeared into the forest beyond. "I will find you Mit... and i will learn more.." she said as the dust settled, looking into the forest. " I will."


End file.
